More Than Expected
by smilelaughread
Summary: Lily Luna was dared in a game, and she's determined to see it through. 3/50 for Pairing Diversity Bootcamp, prompt: early morning cheerfulness can be extremely obnoxious. Written for E.G. Potter's One Night Stand Competition.


"Aren't you a sight for sore eyes," called Zara as Lily Luna opened the door to the dormitory. She was one of Lily's best friends at Hogwarts, but in that moment Lily just wanted the girl to drop dead.

She groaned, "Shut up."

Three laughs rang out from the circle of beds – from Zara, Lydia, and Alice, presumably – and she realized that her return to the dormitory after staying out an entire night would not be a secret. "I take it something _new_ has happened to you?" Came another cheery call.

Lily stayed quiet, marching over to her bed and falling face-first into the mattress. She heard the sounds of gossip spread through the room, with the girls spinning increasingly ludicrous stories of what had to have happened the night before. Ugh, early morning cheerfulness could be extremely obnoxious.

"Be quiet!" Lily yelled, head pounding with what she'd done and nerves grated down to the core. "I cannot think when you're all so loud!" Her request was shouted into the mattress, but she said it just loud enough that they understood.

There was silence for a moment, blissful peace.

Then, "Will you tell us about it?"

Lily growled deep in her throat, flipping over, onto her back. "Absolutely not," she said firmly, crossing her arms.

"Oh, come on, Lily. Give us rabid animals something to chew on,"

Lily covered her eyes with her hands. "Maybe I wasn't clear enough before; leave me alone!" She felt her bed dip and knew that the other three had taken the liberty of sitting themselves beside her. "You three have no self-control." She shouted at the ceiling.

"Well, no," admitted Lydia. "But then again, neither do you, so tell us. You know we're going to fish it out if you eventually. You might as well save us the hardship."

"I hate you," Lily said. "Bloodthirsty vultures," she muttered. "Coming to feast on the train wreck that is me. Well, here's my story. Be quiet or I will hex you," she warned. "See, this whole thing started last week with that game we played in the common room with the fifth and seventh years...

* * *

_"Lily Luna, truth or dare?" Some seventh year called across the lopsided circle they'd made on the floor._

_She shrugged, a bit nervous with her first turn. The rules did state that each person had to choose someone from the opposite sex and a different year, but she was apprehensive with what the seventh year might ask. Would choosing dare be less dangerous that what he might make her confess with a truth?_

_She took a chance, "Dare!"_

_He chuckled, a sound Lily took to be menacing and foreboding. _

_"I dare you to tell us who you fantasize about, and then go up and kiss them - and make them like it," he said._

_Lily Luna reeled. What would he possibly gain from making her do such a thing? "Why?" She asked._

_"Well," he said. "You chose dare, and you know we're all dying to know if the high and mighty Lily Luna Potter is secretly hot for girls," _

_Lily gaped. "Yo-you… excuse me?" She stood up. "Alright, I agree! I'll do just that!"_

_They all looked at her, three years of Gryffindor students. _

_She cowered back, "Fine." She took a breath, then, "I have a crush on Scorpius Malfoy. In Ravenclaw. A seventh year. If you'll excuse me, I have to go plot now."_

_And with that, she spun around and left the circle of students. She heard nothing behind her, only silence, and all but ran up to her dormitory._

* * *

"Oh yes," said Zara gleefully. "I remember that." Her mouth opened comically wide, "Wait, it was Scor-"

"Shh," reminded a blushing Lily. "Remember: silence or I won't finish the story."

* * *

_Days passed, and she had a plan. Despite being a year ahead – and therefore in his seventh year – she had a lot of contact with Scorpius through Prefect meetings._

_He was sitting beside her, listening to whatever it was the Head Girl was talking about. His hair was perfect, his robes immaculate – the picture of perfection. Now, how could she get through to him? He was top of his class, she remembered. He had a particular affinity for trouble making – though he was intelligent enough not to get caught…_

_She spent the entire meeting staring and trying to work up her courage, and when they were finally dismissed, she was ready._

_"Hey, Scorpius," she said, reaching out to place a hand on his arm. He met her eyes, and she tried to look nonchalant. "I have something to ask you."_

_They walked into the corridor, leaving the rest of the Prefects behind._

_"See," she whispered, leaning in towards him in what she hoped was at least a vaguely seductive manner. "I need help with something."_

* * *

"Oh, come on!" Alice, who'd been silent up until then, shouted out. "You can't just leave us hanging like that! What did you ask him to do?"

Lily Luna smiled. "That's for me to know and you to… find out, I guess." The girls groaned, but Lily reminded them of the rules. "If you want to know any more, you'll be quiet."

They shut up, and Lily Luna continued.

* * *

_Because of what she'd asked him to do, they spent the next three days in the library. Together. For hours at a time. Alone. _

_She was doing her best to introduce the idea of romance subtly, but she had just about decided that he was either a robot, or gay, and that she had to do something drastic. Otherwise, she would never grab his attention before he graduated._

_In the end, she took her school robes off. She was left in her uniform – her shirt was slightly unbuttoned and her skirt had been adjusted in order to be just a bit shorter. She spent the entire second day's library session dressed like that, trying out different positions in order to look more enticing. She had to act out being oblivious perfectly, though, to seem convincing._

_And it seemed to work, because he lost his train of thought after he looked at her at least three times. _

_Once or twice, he even licked his lips when he looked at her._

_And so, her plan was almost done. All she had to do was find an appropriate time to kiss him – so that he would enjoy it. She'd be damned if she let some full-of-himself, seventh year Gryffindor win truth or dare against the mighty Lily Luna!_

* * *

Lily Luna paused in her storytelling, sitting up. She looked over at her three friends, all of whom were practically salivating at her.

"You're a genius," said Zara. "Now please continue."

"Well, see," said Lily. "The next day in the story was actually yesterday. Remember? I was wearing my only pair of high heels?"

Zara squealed and bounced up and down on the bed. "Yes, I remember! I said-"

* * *

_"Yes, they're wonderful shoes; now take them off before you hurt yourself," Zara said, eyes travelling up and down Lily's body appraisingly. "Who're you trying to impress, Lily?"_

_Lily retreated and cursed inwardly. She'd been hoping to sneak out unnoticed but it appeared that wasn't to be._

_"No one, silly. Now, excuse me, I have to go to the library."_

_"Yeah, sure," said Zara. "Especially this late… after a day full of classes… when you have said repeatedly that you don't enjoy frequenting the library. Okay."_

_Lily shrugged and strutted off, trying not to trip over herself._

* * *

"Hah, I knew you weren't going to the library!"

Lily scowled at her.

"As I was saying…"

* * *

_She waited until some unsuspecting Ravenclaw passed went to enter their common room, and asked kindly if he would let her in as well. She suspected her outfit was more than enough to convince him, because he agreed with no hesitation._

_She found Scorpius with a bunch of his friends, talking around the fire. They were discussing something serious, if looks were any indication, but she was determined to see her plan through. She felt foolish, being a sixth year and approaching the seventh years in their own common room, but she projected confidence and hoped she'd pass their silent tests. Besides, she was the oldest in her year and was often called very mature. She had turned seventeen earlier in the year. She was fine._

_"Scorpius," she said, though she already had his attention. "I have something to show you. In private. Please?"_

_He nodded, muttering excuses to his friends and looking over her body once._

* * *

Alice squealed, soon to be joined by Lydia and Zara. "Oh my God!" They shouted.

Lily Luna smiled, but squirmed at what came next.

* * *

_She followed him up to his room, trying to calm herself. She had finished what they'd been working on, and had a clear alibi. They discussed that for a few moments, sharing a high-five and an excited moment of glee at having finished it, and then Lily did what she'd been planning all along._

_She kissed him._

_And kissed him._

_And kissed him._

_And kept on kissing him._

_And he kissed her right back._

* * *

"How was he?" Lydia was the first to ask.

Lily had adopted a far-off look in her eyes, staring at a point on the wall dreamily. "He was wonderful."

There was a flurry of activity, with questions being lobbed at her – she was officially the one that knew the most about boys. Lily Luna ignored it all, mind full with the memories of the previous night. One night stand it might have been, but it had been brilliant!

"So, you did the dare," Zara said. "You kissed him, made him like the kiss…"

"But it turned into something so much bigger," said Alice, giggling.

Lily Luna nodded. "Now, if you'll excuse me-"

"No!" Zara shouted, interrupting. "You're taking us with you this time. I want some action, too!"

Lily Luna laughed. "I was going to say – I am going to breakfast, but…"

"That's acceptable, too," Zara sniffed, pulling Lily up and beginning to march toward the door of the dormitory. "I assume you're rather hungry after your, ahem, exerting night."

Lily smacked her but laughed along anyway; she _was_ hungry.

* * *

**Written for E.G. Potter's One Night Stand Competition, as well as for the prompt "early morning cheerfulness can be extremely obnoxious" in fic 3/50 for the Pairing Diversity Bootcamp Challenge.**


End file.
